1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rotatable food trays and, more particularly, to a rotatable food tray for use in combination with outdoor patio tables having an umbrella disposed in the middle of said table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outdoor tables, once considered the design oddity of a cottage industry, has evolved into a formidable market for home enjoyment. Table furniture now includes artistically coordinated chairs, seat covers, table tops, and lately, the use of umbrellas that encompass the table. The umbrella has become a mainstay in the use of outdoor table furniture, providing those who are seated at the table a form of protection from sunlight, rain, or other elements that may fall from above. Placement of the umbrella at the center of the table, the table accommodating the umbrella by use of a centrally disposed aperture, provides an encompassing shelter over a perimeter of the table.
Similar to indoor tables, the umbrella table has a variety of uses, none more important than that of a sitting location for the consumption of food. However, unlike the indoor table counterparts, the use of an umbrella provides an additional obstacle when used for the consumption of food. That is, a centrally located umbrella pole that the participants at the table must pass food or dishes around. The umbrella pole creates not only an obstacle but it consumes critical space in the middle of the table.
Many indoor tables have utilized a rotatable tray placed in the center thereof that allows the tray to rotate in a circular direction in relation to the table. The rotatable tray allows any individual situated at the table access to any plate or item placed upon the rotatable tray by simply rotating the perimeter of the tray until the item sought is in a position closest to the requester. With a centrally placed pole, the passage of food can be even more disrupting since multiple hands are required to pass the food around the pole to reach the requester. The conventional rotatable tray cannot be placed on a table having an umbrella for obvious reasons.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,079 issued to Telleson discloses a multi-tiered, rotatable tray which permits placement of food items upon a tray allowing the requester to simply rotate the perimeter of the tray until the item sought is closest to the person's position. The Telleson device is multiple level which provides additional table space by placement of the trays in a vertical position. A disadvantage to the Telleson device is that it cannot be utilized with an outdoor table having a centrally located umbrella stem since the device requires an independent centrally disposed support structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,189 issued to Kolarik discloses another type of rotatable food tray, wherein a two level tray is disclosed in combination with a cup holder designed to contain cards, certificates, flatware, and so forth. The disadvantage to the Kolarik device is similar to that of Telleson in that the umbrella table cannot accommodate the self-contained tray.
Thus, what is needed in the art is a rotatable tray that is capable of the functionality found on the conventional rotatable tray used on the indoor table, further providing a means for maintaining said rotatable tray in combination with a centrally located umbrella extending through a table.